


All I Ever Did

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Sansa is curious, Semi-Dark Robb, Sibling Incest, Smut, at least at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Robb has been away and he and his sister, Sansa, have missed one another...in unexpected ways.





	1. Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Ned is still in the North and not Hand of the King but Sansa is betrothed to Joffrey and expected to return to Kings Landing soon. Catelyn is not so nice in this one. Jon has already joined the Nights Watch and Theon has returned to Pyke. The younger kids are much younger. Robb is 17. Sansa is 15.

 

 

Sansa heard the water splashing as she passed his chamber. _Good, he took my advice_. She had teased Robb that he smelled and needed a bath that evening at supper. Of course he smelled. He and Father both did. They’d been gone for 2 moons visiting the lord bannermen and been riding all day when they arrived. She was so happy to have them back home again. She and Robb had grown much closer in the year since Jon had left and Theon had been allowed to return to Pyke.

 

Sansa had returned from Kings Landing right after Jon had left and she could see the hollowness it had left in Robb.

 _They were so very close as boys. I wish Mother would’ve let_ _Jon stay. Of course, she didn’t. She’s wanted him gone since he was born but I’ll bet she never imagined what it would do to her beloved first born_.

Sansa had felt hollow, too, after Kings Landing. She’d met the man, boy actually, she was to marry and she couldn’t believe how disappointing he was in every way. He was handsome she’d admit in a way with his golden hair and bright green eyes…for a boy. He could be very courteous when it pleased him. But underneath she’d seen the real Joffrey; a vicious, jealous boy already half-mad.

 _What will he be like once he’s king with no one to restrain him_?

She confessed all this to her mother when she returned and met with stony indifference.

“What do you want to do, Sansa? Tell your father that you are refusing the crown prince and his best friend’s son? Are you in such a hurry to see the fall of our House?”

She’d said nothing to Father. He’d been there with her in Kings Landing. He’d seen enough. “He’s still a boy. He may grow into a good man yet,” she heard him say to Mother after their return.

 

Robb was a man grown when she returned. He was only a year older than Joffrey but he was a man in Sansa’s eyes as clearly as Joffrey was still a boy. He’d grown taller and broader in the chest since she’d left. He wore a beard now that Sansa found very becoming. He still had the same reddish brown hair that tended to curl and his eyes were the same Tully blue as Sansa’s. He was still kind but the laughter had left his eyes. Bearing the weight of being Lord of Winterfell in Father’s absence had not crushed him but made him stronger. A boy no longer, he wielded the burdens of a man and was equal to the task. She heard whispers of how he’d killed wildling raiders while she was away and meted out a lord’s justice as well when it was required. Robb was everything Sansa wished her boy husband-to-be had been. Spending time with Robb every day became a necessary part of her life not long after her return. He listened to her misgivings about Joffrey with actual concern. They’d started to find it in themselves to laugh again, at least together. When he left for his journey with Father, Sansa had been crushed and had missed him a thousand times more than she ever would’ve believed.

 

But now he was back and Sansa found herself standing outside his chambers as he bathed wondering if there was any possible reason she could give for entering his chambers at this moment.

 _Have you lost your mind? He’s your brother_!

Sansa rested her head against the door and took a steadying breath.

 _Would it be so terrible? I only want to see him. I’ve_ _never seen a man naked. It’s not as though I want to do anything more_.

Sansa knew she was lying to herself a bit there but she put her hand out and knocked. “Enter,” she heard him call. _He must be expecting one of the servants._ Sansa pushed opened the door with her heart pounding in her chest.

 

He was lying back in the tub with his back to her. The fire was blazing nearby. Sansa slowly edged towards him. She could see his profile. His eyes were closed and his face looked relaxed.

“Can you put them over there?” Robb asked.

“Um…Robb?”

His eyes flew open and looked over at her. “Sansa! What are you doing here? You should leave.” Sansa had lost the ability to speak but her eyes were busy trying to see every inch of him and what the water was concealing from her. He noticed and said, “Sansa, leave now.”

“I was just…” her voice trailed off. A strange look came into Robb’s eyes then and Sansa suddenly felt that maybe she should take his advice but when he spoke she was rooted to the ground.

“Are you curious, princess?” she shivered at the way he cooed out his pet name for her. She shook her head and looked towards the door. “No, you _are_ curious, aren’t you? Curious about men. You’re a woman grown and flowered now and betrothed as well but still a maid. It’s only natural to be curious.” His voice was like velvet being pulled across her bare skin, so smooth and rich. She turned back towards him and nodded.

 

Robb stood up and Sansa watched the water sliding down his body. His back was turned towards her as he stood. She took in his strong calves and thighs, his firm but nicely full arse and his broad and muscular back. His arms and shoulders were covered with muscle as well. _So differently made than me_. Robb turned and she looked at his face. His eyes looked darker than normal, his chest was broad and muscular like his back and covered lightly with fine brown hair. She looked lower to his flat stomach and then at the thatch of reddish brown hair at his groin surrounding his manhood.

“Come here, sweet sister,” Robb called in a strangely harsh voice.

Sansa felt like she couldn’t control her own body and floated over to him. He stepped out of the tub and reached for his robe to dry himself. Sansa knew she’d had her look and she should run…now. But she just stood there drinking him in with her eyes. After he was dry, he put the robe back down and reached for her hand. She didn’t resist, she couldn’t think if she was even supposed to anymore. He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles one by one, then he went back over them again but this time he opened his mouth a bit and sucked each knuckle in for a deeper kiss. Sansa flushed and a sigh escaped her lips. Robb looked into her eyes and looked down which cause her to do the same. His cock had become hard and straight and was pointing towards her naval.

“Do you want to touch me, sister? I very much want you to touch me.”

Sansa gave a small nod and reached her hand out to touch his chest. His skin was warm and soft but he was hard as a rock under it. The hand that held her’s to his lips moved down towards his cock. He moved the back of her hand to brush across his shaft and Sansa let out a small gasp. He released the hand and looked her in the eye again. “Go on,” he said. Sansa wrapped her hand around his shaft and felt the heaviness of it. _The skin is soft but it’s as hard as steel_. She gave a gentle squeeze and Robb let out a groan. She liked that sound. It made her feel strong and powerful. There was a knock at the door and Robb pulled on his robe and went to the door to deal with the intruder. But the trance was broken and Sansa was mortified. As soon as he turned around, she barreled right past him. He grasped her by the wrist.

“No, Robb! I shouldn’t have. We mustn’t. I need to go.”

He gave her a sly smile and let go of her wrist. “Go, Sister. I’ll come and see you later.”


	2. Just a Taste of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb's POV

 

 

Robb admitted to himself that Sansa was right about the bath. He needed one badly and the warm water was relaxing. The journey with Father had been intolerably dull with an unexpected vexation to go along with it. Every lord they visited seemed to have a daughter, a grand-daughter or a niece that they were just certain would be happy to entertain Lord Robb while the older men talked. _Gods! I loathe having prospective wives shoved under my nose_. It wasn’t the girls’ fault. They were just doing as prompted by their fathers or grandfathers or uncles. Some were witty and engaging and some were woefully dull. Some were fresh and lovely and some were quite plain. But there was one thing none of them were…Sansa. He missed his sister. She was the one that filled his heart with contented peace.

 

She’d been gone for nearly two years to Kings Landing with Father. Robb had felt broken inside when Jon had left but then Sansa returned and it was as if he had a best friend and confidante again.  He would never have expected that from the dreamy little girl that rode South but she was different now...bolder and wiser. But before this journey with Father, Sansa had wept in his arms about her upcoming marriage. Father had gotten King Robert to agree to wait another year before Sansa returned to wed Joffrey but the year would soon be up. She’d wept in Robb’s arms and begged him to make Father understand that the betrothal was all wrong. He’d kissed her tears and stroked her silky red locks and promised to try. He’d had no luck budging Father of course. Sansa was a highborn girl. It was her role to marry a highborn man of her father’s choosing, the better to form alliances through the Houses and maintain peace in the realm. What better alliance than the royal family? None of it had anything to do with love. That was sometimes a happy accident of such unions but more often not. Robb felt impotent to be no help to her and wished he could keep her at Winterfell.

 _If I were truly Lord of Winterfell…no, I do not wish_ _Father ill_. _But I wish that she could stay_. He wondered which one of the lords’ daughters, grand-daughters or nieces Father would suggest he choose. _It’d be nice to think it was_ _truly my choice but I’m not naïve enough to believe that_.

 

One night, after spending an incredibly dull afternoon with one Lady Neela, Robb took himself in hand to at least relieve some of the tension of this trip. He wasn’t about to think of Lady Neela’s lank, dirty blond locks and crooked teeth and his mind began drifting off to flaming red hair, blue eyes and alabaster skin. He thought of her tinkling laugh and the way she looked huffy when he called her princess. Just as it occurred to his rational mind that he was thinking of his sister as he pleasured himself, he came so hard that he felt like he might lose consciousness for a moment.

 _What is wrong with you, Stark?!? She’s your sister!!!_ Robb looked around the empty chamber as if he expected Father to suddenly spring from the shadows and beat him senseless. He gave a hollow laugh at that ridiculous idea and then wiped himself clean.

 _Perhaps I drank too much tonight._ _That_ _won’t happen again_. 

But it did. Every night the rest of the journey, Robb pleasured himself when he was alone for the night and thought of his pretty sister.

 

When he realized she was standing there in his room while he bathed, he thought he might be dreaming. Her innocent touch, her eyes filled with curiosity and desire, the sweet smell and taste of her hand inflamed him more than a hundred-thousand highborn girls or whores ever could. The knock on the door broke the delicious tension of the moment. He let her go but he now knew she was curious about him in the same way he desired her and he was not about to let _that_ go.

 

Late that night, Robb rose from an unsettled sleep and crept from his room. He passed his younger siblings doors and the lord’s chamber where Mother and Father slept and went to her door. It was not barred.

 _Did she leave it that way on purpose, hoping I’d come?_ _Maybe she always leaves it that way_.

Robb entered her chamber and moved over to her bed. He could make out her features by the firelight well enough. She was sleeping soundly. A more brotherly part of him wanted to watch her rest and leave her alone but then she stirred and sighed. Robb felt his cock twitch with just that sound. He took off his night clothes and climbed into the bed next to her.

 

Sansa was still slumbering as he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body. Her night rail was thin, it was almost as if she wore nothing. He cupped a breast and began slowly rubbing his thumb over her nipple. He watched it harden into a sweet bud and put his mouth on it. He started gently suckling her through her gown when she started to wake with a moan. He felt her stiffen when she realized someone was in her bed and touching her.

“It’s just me, my lovely sister. I just wanted a taste.”

“Robb…” she pleaded, “this is wrong. Please go.” She sounded close to tears.

“I’ve thought of you every night for so many nights now. I promised myself I would behave when we were back together again but then you came into my chambers as I bathed. You want this, too, Sansa. I know you do.” She put her arms around his neck. Her body was heaving as though she was holding in sobs.

“Yes, I want this but it can’t be.”

Robb gently held her to him and said, “It can. I’m sorry but you will be forced to marry that cunt and I’ll be forced to marry some lord’s daughter. Our futures are being decided for us with every day that passes. Let us take something for ourselves to remember when we are apart. You’re the only woman I want and the one woman I definitely can’t have.”

Her body stilled and Sansa looked up at him and whispered, “Yes.”

 

For a moment or two they just looked at each other and then their mouths came crashing into one another with a pent up frustration and desire that neither of them could control. He roughly pulled her night rail over her head and his hands were everywhere as he kissed her hard, delving his tongue into her sweet mouth. Her hands were just as busy touching him, eliciting gasps from him every time she touched his cock. Robb had been with a few of the whores in Wintertown. Theon was always begging him to go along with him from the time he was 15 but Robb always felt rather low after it was over for degrading himself with degraded women. He knew Jon did not approve of going with whores and it hurt to feel like his bastard half-brother was a better man than he. _Gods! Don’t think of what Jon would think of this then!_ Robb pushed those thoughts from his mind to concentrate on the goddess next to him. He took a nipple back in his mouth as his hand found her secret sweetness. She gasped and moaned when he put a finger in her. She was wet and he wanted to take her to someplace she’d likely never been.

“Do you trust me, Sansa?”

“I trust you.”

He slid down her body kissing every inch he came into contact with until he was nestled between her thighs. “You’ll like this, I promise,” he purred. He licked her clit and she writhed under him.

“Robb, you can’t…”

“I can.”

He devoted his full attention to her cunt then; licking her nub, entering her with fingers or tongue. Sansa was whimpering and bucking her hips up into his mouth. She had his hair grasped in her fingers guiding him where she wanted his mouth next. When she climaxed and let out a loud moan, Robb thought he would spill as well. _Not yet_ , he told himself. He climbed back up next to her while she was trying to catch her breath. He kissed her soundly on the lips.

“You tasted very sweet.”

“Robb…that was…I can't even say…”

Robb could feel himself blushing. “I’ve never done that to anyone before. I’ve only heard other men talking but I wanted to do that for you.” Sansa gently tugged at him to get on top of her. Robb hovered over her, relishing the site of her body, naked and shiny with sweat.

“Sansa, I don’t think I should take your maidenhead. If Joffrey…”

“He’ll never know the difference. The more experienced girls in Kings Landing said I was just as likely to give my maidenhead to my horse while riding than to my husband.”

Robb smiled at that, “You don’t really like riding all that much.”

“I could learn to,” was her tart reply.

“I can’t take a chance of getting you with child. I won’t spill inside you.”

“Alright.”

Robb nudged the head of his cock against her folds and slowly pushed inside. She was wet and her sex was swollen with his earlier attentions but she was so very tight.

“Oh, Sansa…you are so tight, my sweet.” He felt the resistance of her maidenhead and stopped. “I've never been with a maid.  It will probably hurt.  I'm sorry.” He pressed forward and saw her face suddenly twist with pain. “Sansa?”

“I'm alright...don't stop.” He obeyed her command and she seemed to relax. He stayed still while she got used to him, enjoying the warmth and tightness surrounding his shaft. He slowly moved his hips and Sansa let out a moan. Soon she was moving her hips to meet his and they were both moaning in ecstasy at their lovemaking.

Robb felt he was close to coming and he tried to pull out but Sansa wrapped her legs around his arse and said, “No.” He couldn’t hold back any longer and spilled inside her with a shuddering groan.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote from George R. R. Martin's 'A Clash of Kings'. I own nothing.

 

 

“For she was his secret treasure,

His shame and his bliss,

And a chain and a keep are nothing,

Compared to a woman’s kiss.” – _A Clash of Kings_

 

Sansa’s moonblood came a week after that night and she and Robb were relieved and disappointed as well. They’d talked the next day while out riding alone together that if he had gotten her with child, they would run away together to somewhere no one would know them…the Free Cities, the Quiet Isle, further on into Essos. But her moonblood came and they were relieved in a way to continue living their lives as expected.

 

A few weeks later, Father took her back to Kings Landing and to Joffrey. Robb wasn’t allowed to go. He was told that he must be the Stark in Winterfell while Father was away and the journey was long. She married her prince in the Sept of Baelor and Sansa smiled all through the ceremony, forcing the tears from her eyes by sheer will.  But when her husband took her to bed, she’d close her eyes and wish he were her brother.

 

Robb married a Glover girl a year later. She was a sweet girl and he wished he could love her better. But when he came to her to do his husbandly duties, he dreamed of red hair and blue eyes. He hoped she missed him a much as he missed her and wished he could have her back at Winterfell again. Their one taste of desire was all they ever had but at least they’d had that much, they told themselves.


End file.
